


It could be fine, indeed

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John è un ESPer, sherlock no
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Sherlock Holmes lo invita a condividere l'appartamento al 221b di Baker Street e gli elenca una capricciosa lista di propri difetti (“due coinquilini dovrebbero sapere subito il peggio l'uno dell'altro”), John Watson non fa parola dei propri poteri extrasensoriali.</p><p>Scritta per il <b>“Drabble Event”</b> di <b>"We are out for prompt”</b> con il prompt <b>“Provo a proporti questa... Johnlock, rating libero. John è un sensitivo che fornisce a Sherlock indizi per crimini non ancora commesi o già avvenuti.”</b> di May Des.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It could be fine, indeed

**It could be fine, indeed**

 

 

Quando Sherlock Holmes lo invita a condividere l'appartamento al 221b di Baker Street e gli elenca una capricciosa lista di propri difetti (“due coinquilini dovrebbero sapere subito il peggio l'uno dell'altro”), John Watson non fa parola dei propri poteri extrasensoriali.

In primo luogo, non ha mai sentito nominare il suo nuovo e stravagante coinquilino nell'ambiente ESP di Londra.

Il che potrebbe benissimo voler dire che l'uomo non ha un grammo di potere psichico, oppure – soprattutto dopo averlo visto muoversi e ragionare e averlo sentito parlare – che se li ha li nasconde molto bene e che non ha alcuna intenzione di farsi riconoscere.

Da un lato John non può biasimarlo.  
I suoi genitori purtroppo hanno fatto censire lui e Harry non appena i poteri si sono palesati, pressappoco all'insorgere dell'età scolare, e per quanto fino ad ora i suoi servigi siano stati utilizzati soltanto durante il suo periodo in Afghanistan, sa che l'essere censiti in quanto ESPer significa avere sulla testa la minaccia della coscrizione coatta per tutta la vita, non importa se si sia ricevuto addestramento militare o meno.

Poco importa inoltre che il suo potere sia molto più utile da un punto di vista medico, prima ragione per cui ha deciso di studiare medicina, ancora da ragazzo.

Come telesteta non ha tantissima utilità sul campo di battaglia. Lì vengono spinti avanti quelli con la precognizione, i telepati e gli empatici resi folli e pericolosi dall'eccesso di stimoli.

Come medico è forse meno adatto di un empatico, ma allo stesso tempo ha più possibilità di gestire situazioni da medico di guerra senza impazzire nel giro di pochi giorni. Grandi medici, gli empatici, se hanno a disposizione adeguati periodi di decompressione, ma messi sotto pressione tendono a scoppiare come palloncini punti da uno spillo.

No, come telesteta John può individuare un danno interno senza ricorrere ad apparecchiature sosfisticate non disponibili sul campo di battaglia, e manipolando il paziente può scoprire senza bisogno di interrogarlo le cause del trauma, l'esistenza di patologie, qualche volta persino sentire prima che accada l'insorgere di una complicazione, per quanto questa capacità preziosa sia soltanto rudimentale e John non sia mai stato in grado di accedervi direttamente.

Sia come sia, John non menziona i suoi poteri a Sherlock quando alla fine va a vedere l'appartamento e prima di poter decidere viene coinvolto nella risoluzione di un crimine e nella – ehm – quasi-cattura o forse è meglio dire penosa disfatta di un serial killer.

(Per la cronaca, è una cosa che gli fa tremare i polsi, se ci pensa, e le sue mani sono saldissime quando deve agire sullo stress del momento. Ma John sapeva, John sapeva benissimo che Sherlock aveva la pillola sbagliata, quella con il veleno. Non gliel'ha mai detto.)

Sherlock lo scopre per caso, una volta che sono immersi fino ai capelli nelle indagini su un caso di falso filatelico. Non è una questione di vita o di morte e John non crede di poter ottenere la scarica di adrenalina che normalmente caratterizza ogni faccenda al seguito di Sherlock, tuttavia l'aspetto enigmistico del problema è sufficientemente interessante e in quanto tale spinge Sherlock a vegliare per troppi giorni di fila e John a fargli compagnia nella notte.

È in uno di questi momenti di stasi insopportabile e necessaria, seduti entrambi alla scrivania in mezzo a decine e decine di album di francobolli, pubblicazioni specializzate, pinzette e guanti di cotone, che la percezione colpisce John come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

La percezione è una scarica elettrica nel centro del cervello, giù per la spina dorsale. È costretto a sedersi più dritto, osservato di soppiato con aria curiosa e inquisitiva da parte di Sherlock.

Prova a scuotere la testa, come per dire che no, non è niente, ma è invaso dalla sensazione e la sua vista periferica si è scurita all'improvviso, lasciando in rilievo di fronte ai suoi occhi l'immagine perfettamente delineata di un particolare francobollo in un particolare album, con la traccia iridescente, quasi rosa shocking, di un'impronta digitale sul lato adesivo.

Un battito di ciglia e i colori fluorescenti scompaiono, lasciando però il posto al pulsare della percezione contro le sue tempie e nei suoi polpastrelli.

“Sherlock,” balbetta, allungando le mani guantate sul primo album sfogliato e messo da parte, “Sherlock, c'è qualcosa qui...”

“Mh?”

Il francobollo con l'impronta sembra pulsare e respirare in mezzo agli altri, sembra più brillante e in rilievo quando John lo sfila con delicatezza dalla sua tasca protettiva e l'osserva controluce.

“Questo,” dice, senza rendersene conto, “qui c'è qualcosa che- c'è un'impronta digitale. È... è stupido maneggiare francobolli senza guanti, soprattutto se sei un criminale,” prosegue, ottenendo una sghignazzata compiaciuta di Sherlock, che lascia perdere le proprie ricerche e si avvicina con aria curiosa ed eccitata.

“È vero, John, tutti gli indizi portavano all'idea di un dilettante, non un vero ladro d'arte. Chiama Lestrade, se il nostro amico è già schedato presto sarà tutto finito e torneremo nella n-”

Sherlock si ferma a metà parola, si volta lentamente trafiggendo John con il suo sguardo penetrante.

“L'album era chiuso e lontano da te. L'avevi già esaminato.”

Ecco. Perfetto. L'uomo più intelligente del mondo ha capito tutto senza neanche bisogno di usare il suo grande cervello, perché John si è tradito come un principiante. Sospira.

“Sì. L'album era chiuso e io ho le allucinazioni, Sherlock.”

“Chiaroveggenza?” risponde questi. È chiaro che i francobolli non gli interessano più, ora che il mistero è per lo più risolto e di fronte ha un mistero molto più interessante da svelare.

John scuote la testa.

“Non proprio, anche se molti la scambiano per tale. Telestesia,” prosegue, scrollando le spalle.

“Mi rendo conto di essere stato disonesto,” continua, dispiaciuto. È triste l'idea di lasciare Baker Street e la folle compagnia di Sherlock. Lo conosce da poco, ma gli piace, gli piace lui e gli piace la sua vita assurda e le situazioni ancora più bizzarre in cui si caccia. Potrebbe essere una grande amicizia, ma suppone che ora il detective non vorrà averlo intorno. Utili in guerra e per mestieri che finiscono per ucciderli o farli impazzire, certo, ma per il resto i 'normali' (o come gli ESPer li chiamano segretamente 'gli stupidi') non amano circondarsi di fenomeni da baraccone.

“Quindi raccoglierò le mie cose e, non so, posso comunque pagare questo mese e aiutarti a cercare qualcun altro...”

Con sua enorme sorpresa, si rende conto del fatto che Sherlock sta ridendo, ed è una risata genuina e per niente cattiva.

“John, John, ma non capisci! Tu vedi ma non osservi, e se me lo permetti, è ancora più assurdo dato il tuo fenomenale potere. Quello che puoi fare è impagabile durante un'indagine. E molto interessante. Posso studiarti?” continua, con una sfacciataggine che comunque non riesce a far infuriare John, fin troppo abituato ad essere analizzato e sottoposto a test.

“Tu... non vuoi che io me ne vada?”

“Certo che no, non essere stupido. Non ho mai avuto un ESPer da studiare. Ah, Natale è arrivato in anticipo.”

Sherlock si allontana stiracchiandosi e cianciando di rilevazioni durante la fase REM e test delle macchie e di elettrodi e generatori di rumore bianco (John non ha idea riguardo quest'ultima cosa, e ora come ora non importa), ma John smette di ascoltarlo, ancora abbastanza sconvolto.

Potrebbe andare bene. Potrebbe andare veramente bene.

 

–-

 

 


End file.
